kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky 3rd)/Seventh Plane
This is a list of monument shops in in the Seventh Plane of Phantasma. Only The Abyss has a monument shop here. Seventh Plane The Abyss |-|Shop= Purgatorio |item_1_cost=12000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+1100/RNG+7/ATS+100/DEX+30 |item_2= Tabernaculum |item_2_cost=12000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+1100/RNG+2/ATS+200 |item_3= Hercule |item_3_cost=12000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+1100/RNG+2 |item_4= Catacombs |item_4_cost=12250 mira |item_4_attr=STR+1100/DEX+20/AGL+20 |item_5= Iron Whip |item_5_cost=8800 mira |item_5_attr=STR+1100/RNG+3/ATS+30/ADF+30/DEX+5 |item_6= Desperado |item_6_cost=12550 mira |item_6_attr=STR+1100/RNG+5/DEX+20 |item_7= Mistilteinn |item_7_cost=12000 mira |item_7_attr=STR+1100/ATS+40/AGL+20 |item_8= Hihiirokane Sword |item_8_cost=10550 mira |item_8_attr=STR+1150 |item_9= Disaster Cannon |item_9_cost=13000 mira |item_9_attr=STR+1100/RNG+4/Area (S) |item_10= Omen Breakers| |item_10_cost=8000 mira |item_10_attr=STR+1150/DEX+15/SPD+10 |item_11= Kagutsuchi |item_11_cost=12500 mira |item_11_attr=STR+1150 |item_12= Red Crescent |item_12_cost=12500 mira |item_12_attr=STR+1150 |item_13= Cosmic Gear |item_13_cost=16000 mira |item_13_attr=DEF+1100 |item_14= Dragon Boots |item_14_cost=4500 mira |item_14_attr=DEF+150/MOV+5 |item_15= Tear Balm |item_15_cost=200 mira |item_15_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_16= Teara Balm |item_16_cost=800 mira |item_16_attr=Heals 5000HP |item_17= Tearal Balm |item_17_cost=2000 mira |item_17_attr=Heals 10000HP |item_18= Tear All Balm |item_18_cost=5000 mira |item_18_attr=Heals all HP |item_19= Purging Balm |item_19_cost=200 mira |item_19_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Poison/Seal/Blind |item_20= Softening Balm |item_20_cost=200 mira |item_20_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Freeze/Petrify |item_21= Smelling Salts |item_21_cost=200 mira |item_21_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Confuse/Sleep/Faint |item_22= Curia Balm |item_22_cost=500 mira |item_22_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Ailments |item_23= Reviving Balm |item_23_cost=1000 mira |item_23_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_24= Celestial Balm |item_24_cost=10000 mira |item_24_attr=Cures K.O./Heals all HP |item_25= S-Tablet |item_25_cost=800 mira |item_25_attr=Cures Lowered Statuses/Heals 4000HP |item_26= Insulating Tape |item_26_cost=100 mira |item_26_attr=Cures Mute |item_27= EP Charge |item_27_cost=500 mira |item_27_attr=Restores 100EP |item_28= EP Charge II |item_28_cost=1000 mira |item_28_attr=Restores 300EP |item_29= EP Charge III |item_29_cost=2000 mira |item_29_attr=Restores 500EP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=10 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=30 |trade_mirage=20 }} |-|Synthesize Quartz= Defense 4 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_2= Topaz Gem |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+15%/STR-9% ( Defense 5) |item_3= Poison |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_4= Petrify |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Petrify enemy with 10% success. |item_5= Mute |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_6= HP 4 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+12% |item_7= Water Gem |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+15% ( HP 5) |item_8= Mind 4 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_9= Sapphire Gem |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+15%/ADF-5 ( Mind 5) |item_10= Freeze |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success. |item_11= Attack 4 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_12= Ruby Gem |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=STR+15%/DEF-9% ( Attack 5) |item_13= Seal |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_14= Shield 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_15= Emerald Gem |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=ADF+150/ATS-9% ( Shield 5) |item_16= Evade 4 |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=AGL+4 |item_17= Wind Gem |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=AGL+5 ( Evade 5) |item_18= Sleep |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success. |item_19= Impede 4 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate. |item_20= Wood Gem |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 30% success rate. ( Impede 5) |item_21= Action 4 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_22= Onyx Gem |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=SPD+50%/MOV-2 ( Action 5) |item_23= Blind |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_24= Deathblow 1 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Kill enemy with 10% success. |item_25= Deathblow 2 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=100% kills enemy but quartz breaks. |item_26= Cast 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_27= Move 3 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=MOV+3 |item_28= Strike |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=Critically strike with 10% success. |item_29= EP Cut 4 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=Arts' EP cost-40%. |item_30= Gold Gem |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Arts' EP cost-50%. ( EP Cut 5) |item_31= Eagle Eye |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Can see enemies from a distance. |item_32= EP 4 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Max EP+12% |item_33= Silver Gem |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Max EP+15% ( EP 5) |item_34= Hit 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_35= Mirage Gem |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=DEX+25/AGL-5 ( Hit 5) |item_36= Confuse |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success. |item_37= Information |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=10 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=30 |trade_mirage=20 }} Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Shops Category:Data Lists